Will Anyone Miss Me?
by JustErinM
Summary: Eddie gets caught up with the wrong guy on a date and is now thrown into a dangerous undercover job. Jamie always thought he'd do anything for Eddie, but how much will that cost him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So hi I'm back! This is a rebot of a story i wrote years ago! I tried to reupload it on the same story but it didn't seem to work so I'm putting it on a new one entirely which is annoying. I have no idea really where I'm going to advice and suggestions welcomed! I'm terrible at intros let's just dive innnnnn

For once in her life, Eddie was sat in complete and utter silence. Jamie sat at the wheel perplexed at the situation. He'd only ever known his partner to be silent when he had done something wrong and Jamie couldn't seem to think of anything she'd be mad at. No, this had to do with her phone glued to her hands. Eddie wasn't the type of girl to vainly scroll through her social media's so Jamie knew this had to be something more interesting.

"Earth to Eddie," Jamie called out in a sarcastic tone hoping to get something out of his partner. He was left disappointed when he was answered with the shallow sound of her breath.

"Eddie?" Jamie further pressed, hoping for any type of response. Jamie's raised tone seemed to bring Eddie out of her seemingly unusual state.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Eddie questioned finally diverting her focus to something over than her phone.

"I was just trying to bring you out of that catatonic state you seemed to be in" Jamie laughed hoping she'd divulge the situation.

"Oh yeah sorry I was just... preoccupied I guess," Eddie replied seeming uninterested in the conversation.

"What was more interesting than sitting in a squad car with me for the next 6 hours," Jamie replied playfully pretending to be hurt by her lack of interest.

"Sorry it was a guy, and I mean I know previously I haven't been having the best of luck but, I think this one might actually work out you know," Eddie said optimistically. Jamie always felt awkward when talking about her love life. She always seemed to be going on these dates and well Jamie, didn't. Not that he wasn't happy for her, of course he was however he couldn't help but wonder if life could've been different.

"Oh, so what's he like?" Jamie questioned, in all honesty he couldn't care less but he supposed it was common curtsey.

"He's really nice actually. He's British which is cool, and he's a doctor and his names Oliver. So maybe he's smarter than the last one," Eddie laughed remembering how horrendously her previous date went.

"Hmm, well have fun with doctor lamb chop," Jamie smirked referencing an old joke the pair shared. Eddie hit him playfully in the arm before the pair continued their tour.

Their next shift had just began and it hadn't taken Jamie long to notice Eddie's previous excellent mood had come crashing down. Jamie was reluctant of pushing to far, he hated driving her away yet he couldn't help feeling uneasy when she was upset.

"You alright Eddie?" Jamie questioned.

"Hmm, seems doctor lamb chop wasn't as spectacular as we once thought," Eddie sighed resting her head in her hands.

"Well personally I thought he was a dick but that's just me," Jamie chuckled attempting to lighten the mood.

"You're just saying that Jamie, how could you have known that with the briefest description. You just hate all of my dates," Eddie replied, and of course it had truth to it they both knew that. The pair shared a connection and neither could deny it but it was much more evident in Jamie. Eddie had the same feelings Jamie did yet they were more subliminal and Eddie was much more talented at hiding it. Jamie shrugged, Eddie just seemed to have a terrible taste in men and Jamie couldn't blame her for that at least she was getting somewhere.

"How about we go grab some drinks tonight, just us? I'll even buy the first round," Jamie suggested electing to ignore eddies previous statement.

"Sure, why not," Eddie smiled at Jamie, she had to admit, he wasn't a terrible consolation prize.

Jamie and Eddie were sat at the bar enjoying their typical night out. That's what's Jamie adored about Eddie, she didn't need elaborate and indulgent things to have fun, she would enjoy herself and the bar with him drinking beers and playing darts. Here was were Jamie felt most safe, most at ease with his surroundings and he loved how her smile could draw that from him. It wasn't until he came back from using the men's room that he felt a significant shift in his usual comfy space, and he noticed it in Eddie too. It was as if the safety of the bar and the calm ambience it provided him had been snatched and left an ominous feel over him. Eddie started to look uncomfortable shifting in her chair and after scanning the room Jamie noticed a particular shifty individual that looked sorely out of place. Eddie glanced at Jamie and her eyes all but confirmed his suspicions of the male in corner. Jamie whispered in her ear offering to walk her home and after a subtle nod Jamie pulled her out of the bar.

"Who was he Eddie?" Jamie asked firmly, after he decided they were at a safe distance away, hurriedly walking her to her house his hand placed firmly on his off duty weapon which was purely collateral damage from the job.

"You remember that guy I told you about, the British one I went on a date with, it was him," Eddie replied slightly under her breath as if she assumed she was being followed.

"I thought he was just some random jerk?" Jamie pressed further; he could tell when Eddie wasn't disclosing everything. "Well maybe i didn't tell you everything. Look it was no big deal he tried to force his way into my apartment; I assume you can guess what he was after. Don't worry though, he didn't get very far. I didn't think it was anything serious till I noticed he was following us," Eddie informed him, Jamie could see the intensity in her eyes, she was worried and Jamie hated to admit that he was too.

"Why don't I stay over? Just for tonight until we can figure things out, I know that you'll probably be stubborn about it but-"Jamie was cut off,

"No, I think I'd like that, only if you don't mind that is," Eddie asked already guessing the answer. "Of course I don't your sofas pretty great anyways," Jamie joked before putting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her back to her apartment.

Once Jamie was sure Eddie was asleep Jamie dialled his brother's number, it might have been early hours of the morning but he knew his brother wouldn't be mad should his suspicions be confirmed.

"What do you want kid?" Danny asked in a sleepy tone after a few rings of the phone.

"You remember at Sunday dinner ages ago you were on about that caller you and Baez were struggling to pin the crime on, some British doctor terrorising woman, you ever get him?" Jamie questioned panic evident in his tone.

"No actually, he's been a thorn in my ass, why'd you ask?" Danny questioned confused. "Was his name Oliver?" Jamie pressed further his suspicions being confirmed by the minute.

"Yeah, what's with the 20 questions?" Danny wondered clearly becoming agitated.

"I think I might know who he next victim is," Jamie responded, panic filling his entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the great response! Here's chapter two, I'm sorry for the slow updates but it's going to be like that for a while because I have my exams. Be sure to leave a review, ideas and feedback are welcomed!

Eddie appeared beyond uncomfortable perched on one of the stools of her breakfast bar. Jamie woke her up directly after his call with Danny informing her of what he'd discovered. She'd gone quite ever since. She didn't seem to mind that Danny and his partner were coming over; maybe she was even slightly relieved. Jamie had checked the lock an unreasonable amount of time adding to Eddie's concern. Every time he checked her fingers seemed to curl tighter around the mug in her hands. Jamie was pacing around the apartment bags forming under his eyes from pure exhaustion. Jamie wasn't going to let anything happen to Eddie, he was adamant of it.

"Open up," Danny's thick accent called through the door. Jaime hurried across the room to open the door with a hand still resting over his weapon; Eddie didn't expect anything less from him. Jamie was as protective of her as she was of him. Danny and his partner Baez entered Eddie's apartment with a small police file in hand. Eddie placed her mug down and stood up awaiting Danny's questions.

"Hi Eddie," Baez called receiving a disregarded smile from Eddie. Danny held out a photo to Eddie and knew the answer he was about to receive when the colour drained from Eddie's face.

"That's him," Eddie told them before Danny could even speak, pointing him out from an array of photos. Danny nodded and Baez shot w sympathetic look towards Eddie.

"Well, what happens now then?" Jamie questioned rather impatiently.

"Well, that's up to Eddie," Baez replied, filling Eddie with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Eddie questioned glancing at the woman with a confused expression.

"This Oliver creep, we can't pin anything on him because the girls he's been harassing are missing, we haven't been able to find any leads on them. We don't technically have any solid evidence, nothing solid enough to take him down that is," Danny replied.

"Oh god, I had no idea," Eddie spoke starting to feel sick. She knew this guy was odd, but she never thought he could be taking these girls, even killing them for all she knew. Eddie almost immediately knew what they would ask of her. Subconsciously she wished they wouldn't as she knew she couldn't live with herself if she didn't say yes despite the strong reluctance she had.

"We can't force you to do anything you don't want Eddie and what we're suggesting is dangerous. If you say no we'll completely understand," Baez said with an intense look of sincerity.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Jamie demanded, he was clearly becoming increasingly agitated with his brother. He called Danny here to help Eddie, protect her, and not put her in an unnecessary amount of danger.

"We were hoping Eddie would go undercover for us. She'd have a bug, we'll hear everything. It'd be kind of like the previous undercover Eddie did, as soon as soon as you find any sort of evidence we'll pull you out. You'd be as safe as possible," Danny answered; Eddie began to open her mouth when Jamie abruptly interrupted.

"No way, she isn't doing that Danny. You have no idea if the victims are still even alive, this is too dangerous Danny," Jamie was almost shouting at that point, his voice full of anger.

"She can speak for herself," Eddie said sending a glare to Jamie, "it'll be like the last undercover I did for you?"

"Pretty much, you wouldn't need too much of an elaborate cover this time though you'd simply be you. But, this guy has already established some sort of connection with you, which slightly elevates the danger. It's nothing you can't handle though," Baez replied giving an encouraging half smile to Eddie.

"Okay, I'll do it," Eddie replied, she couldn't leave this guy out on the streets. Jamie on the other hand, didn't agree with Eddie in the slightest.

"You're pressuring her into Danny it's too dangerous. Eddie think about it," Jamie urged, Eddie was having none of it though.

"I have Jamie, I have thought about it. And I don't need to justify my decisions to you, I'm doing it," Eddie replied to Jamie her voice rose. Jamie shot an agitated look at Danny before storming out the room.

After Danny and Baez left Eddie sat with her mug but this time she added something a little stronger. She couldn't deny she was petrified. She had a terrible feeling rising within her and every limb in her body was screaming for her not to go along with it. Yet how could she, how could she knowing that people could die because she was too coward. Besides she knew that Jamie, Danny and Baez would keep her safe, she trusted them. She also trusted herself; she had experience now with undercover work so she was now capable of thinking under pressure. Jamie would have to get over himself because she was doing this. She has to do this. Eddie's line of thought was broken when Jamie came back from wherever he was sulking. He timidly edged closer and joined her on the sofa.

"Look that was out of line of me, I get that. But are you sure you can do this," Jamie asked, looking Eddie straight in her eyes. There was a pause; everything within Eddie willed her to say she couldn't. "I have to Jamie," Eddie answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't Eddie, you can say no, no one will blame you for it," Jamie said edging closer to his best friend.

"Jamie I can't have these girls deaths on me. I have to help them," Eddie told Jamie sincerity laced through her voice. In that moment Jamie knew she couldn't change her mind. He knew she didn't want to do it but at the same time he knew she couldn't say no.

"I know," Jamie simply replied giving her a sad smile. Eddie gave him one in return. They sat there for a while in complete silence. It wasn't awkward at all surprisingly. It was peaceful. Jamie was looking deeply into Eddie's eyes searching for anything he could think of for her to rethink it. Yet however subconscious this thought was, he knew he couldn't. She was stubborn and selfless and he couldn't change that, so instead, he decided he'd help her in any way possible. She needed him, now more than ever.

"Thai?" Eddie asked him a smirk plastered on her face breaking their silence.

"Eddie it's literally 2 in the morning," Jamie laughed watching Eddie lean over to grab her phone.

"I know a 24 hour place," Eddie replied calling the number laughing.


End file.
